


See Me For Who I Am

by sklynn46



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklynn46/pseuds/sklynn46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically what i think will happen after cas sees dean post 9x23.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Me For Who I Am

Sam was sitting in the bunker’s library drink still in hand when Cas walked in.

“Where is he?” Cas rasped.

  
“I don’t know,” Sam’s voice was husky and slurred from a combination of grief and trying to drink it away, “follow your nose. You’ll find him.” Cas stopped mid-step. He thought

there was a smell of sulfur in the bunker, but he assumed that Crowley had set up shop in the dungeon again. His eyes narrowed a little in concentration. It took him a second,

but there it was another distinct vein of sulfur coursing through the air.

A quiet “no” escaped Cas’ lips before he vanished before Sam’s eyes, presumably to the other side of the bunker to find Dean.

~

Cas searched through the bunker, trying to find Dean. His smell was everywhere. He even checked Dean’s room, but came up with nothing. About to give up, Cas walked past the

room that he had occupied during his time staying with the Winchesters. Lost in his own thoughts, Cas almost didn’t notice the more prominent sulfur smell permeating the air

around his door.

He stopped cold, a flash of what felt like lightning went down his spine and made his hair stand on end. Cas turned towards the door, reaching out to turn the nob.

“Don’t come in here Cas,” said a voice that was very decidedly still Dean’s. A small feeling of relief started to creep through Cas’ stomach. He knew that voice, that was Dean’s

voice and it always would be.

Cas opened the door anyway to find Dean sitting on the foot of the bed staring at the floor between his boots. Dean flinched but didn’t look up. Cas stood in the door way

waiting for Dean to tell him to get out, waited for him to turn around and flash the black eyes that Cas knew were waiting behind those freckled eye lids and try to scare him

away. But it never happened. He saw a slight shake in those broad shoulders he had come to admire, to love. Whether Dean was crying or shaking with anger Cas couldn’t tell,

but he shut the door and stepped forward anyway.

~

Dean heard the door shut. He jumped off of the bed and spun around to meet the angel face to face. If anyone was going to want him dead, it would be the winged freaks. He

was prepared to fight his way out of this, to kill anything in his path.

As soon as his eyes landed on Cas that anger and instinct to fight and main evaporated. He looked the angel that had become his best friend up and down. So this is the real

Cas? He thought His true face. Faces? Dean stood in awe. He could see the slight swirl of bright blue flowing through the body of an angel, what used to be his angel.

“Cas-” Dean choked. He didn’t know what to say. What are you supposed to say to the person you have secretly been in love with when you see their true face and they can now

see your soul for the hideous slimy black thing that it is? Dean felt his eyes prick, but no tears could flow anymore not now that he was a dem- not now that he was different.

~

Cas stood still in the door way as Dean turned around. He could see the fighter’s stance that was automatic for the former hunter was accustomed to taking falter. Cas stood

there unwavering. It was still Dean, just his Dean. He had always been able to see Dean’s soul, after all he did pull it out of Hell, but even though he had black eyes and smelled of

sulfur his soul was still that – his soul. Cas could feel the smile making the edges of his mouth creep up. He was still Dean. This man standing in front of him was still HIS Dean.

“Dean, you-” Cas started and then stopped. Dean’s shoulders were still shaking, but his face had a look of complete awe as he continued to stare at Cas. “Dean,” he started again,

“you can see me now can’t you?”

~

Dean pulled in a shaky breath. “Yeah,” he sighed, “yeah I can.” He let his eyes drop to the floor. He didn’t want his angel to see him like this. He would have rather died than to let

Cas see him as a dem-… as a demon.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Dean asked.

“Like what?”

“You look happy. What could you possibly be happy about right now?” Dean’s temper started to flare. How could he look happy? This was far from a happy situation. “How can

you look pleased? I am a demon. A. FUCKIN. DEMON. I’m supposed to hunt these bastards! Not BE one!” He couldn’t get his anger under control. He was about to literally boil

over with rage. If he didn’t calm down there was a good chance he would start to try to smoke out. Lights began to flicker in the small room. The lamp flew off of the table beside

the bed.

~

The sudden burst of anger took Cas a little by surprise but he still smiled. This was a very Dean reaction. It meant that he was still in there. Beneath the smoke and sulfur he was

still the Dean that Cas had loved – still loved. But if Dean didn’t calm down the entire bunker might come down around their ears. It was already starting to shake, and Cas could

hear things cashing down the hall.

“Dean-”

“MotherFUCKING demon! That douche never said a THING about possible side effects from DYING!”

“Dea-”

“I’m going to KILL HIM! CROWLEY AND EVERY OTHER BASTARD WITH BLACK EYES THEYREALLGOINGTODIE---” Dust began to fall from the ceiling. Cas’ dresser was already tipped

over, drawers scattered about the room.

“Dammit Dean.” Cas closed the space between them in two strides catching Dean by surprise when he slammed him into the wall. Even more by surprise with the next thing to

slam into him were Cas’ lips. Dean tried to push Cas away, but he had one hand clamped onto Dean’s hip and the other digging into the back of his neck. Cas pulled away when

the floor stopped shaking. Maybe Dean had calmed down, but then Dean’s hand shot up to Cas’ hair – his other arm wrapped around his back, and pulled him in for another

bone crushing kiss. The heat and excitement and relief were intoxicating. Dean tongue snaked its way along the seam of Cas’ lips. His mouth fell open as a shiver ran down his

spine to allow Dean entrance. They licked, and lapped, and tasted. Dean broke away in favor of the angels neck as Cas let out a moan that Dean hoped he could coax out of him

again. Dean nipped along Cas’ jaw and sucked bruises from his collarbone up to his ear as Cas dug his blunt nails into Dean’s back where he had pushed his way under Dean’s

shirt.

“Dean,” Cas gasped. “Dean!”

“What?” Dean growled against his neck.

“Why do you have to wear so many pieces of clothing?”

Dean looked down and saw that Cas was fighting with the buttons on his flannel.

“Fuck that!” Dean rasped as he tore Cas’ shirt and tie apart, making sure to spare the trench coat, leaving scraps of white and navy fabric on the floor. He shrugged out of his

jacket as Cas began to tear at his clothes in a fervor. Why do I wear so many damn clothes? Dean asked himself as he fumbled with Cas’ belt buckle. Cas had gotten through all of

Dean’s shirts and was working on his pants by the time Dean got the belt undone. Cas pulled Dean’s face back to his and licked into his mouth once more. Dean’s hands found

their way into Cas’ hair as he continued to tug at Dean’s belt. Cas grumbled.

“What?” Dean moaned against his mouth. In response he heard metal snapping and leather tearing as Cas made quick work of the frustrating belt.

“Oh that.” Dean sighed as he tugged at Cas’ zipper. Cas let out a deep moan that rumbled in his chest as the zipper glided down the length of him tenting up against his

trousers. Enjoying the freedom of being de-vested of his pants, but missing the pressure, he slammed Dean into the wall again and rutted himself against Dean’s own erection.

Dean’s head slammed against the wall as he groaned.

“Shit Cas.” Dean groaned again. Cas rocked his hips into Dean again and coaxed another delicious groan from his mouth. How else can I get him to do that Cas thought as Dean

tilted his chin up to expose his neck to the angel. Cas trailed his lips down to his shoulder then dropped to his knees in front of his hunter. He licked a long stipe from Dean’s

base all the way up to the tip and nipped a little at the head.

“Fuc- Cas” Dean gasped and tugged at Cas’ hair. Cas continued to mouth and suck at Dean’s hard-on until he felt Dean’s legs begin to tremble. He pulled off with a wet pop and

looked up at Dean still on his knees. “You know… there is a bed right behind me,” he stated in a way that would have been casual had his voice not been made even more gravely

by having the whole of Dean shoved down his throat.

~

Dean blinked his eyes and tried to focus. To Hell with focus his mind growled as he took Cas by the elbows and threw him towards the mattress. Cas landed square in the middle

of the bed with a loud crack. The mattress hit the floor with a soft thump and lay there on a pile of broken bed frame. Neither man had time to register that fact before the

echoes of breaking wood were covered up with groans and grunts and skin hitting skin.

“Cas,” Dean whispered, “Cas get on your stomach.”

“Wha-,” Cas groaned, “Oh… Oh, that, Ok. But Dean-” Cas moaned again as Dean as Dean’s hands found their way over his body and his lips found that tender spot just under his

ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys so this is my first fic, like ever. I saw a post on tumblr about how will Cas and Dean react seeing each other for the first time after 9x23, and I wanted to reblog it with a comment but my comment started to get out of control so I wrote a fic instead.
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think. Kudos if you think its decent! I'll update soon! 
> 
> if you have suggestions on how i should format this let me know! (the little ~ are for when POV switches but there really isn't enough text to make it a whole other chapter
> 
> visit me on tumblr at castiels-half-eaten-pb-and-j!
> 
> sorry the update is taking so long.. work has been hectic and i havent hadtoo much time to write


End file.
